Stolen Wolves
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Izzy, the daughter of Jake and Nessie, and her friends were completely ordinary kids. Despite the fact that they were all adopted and whose parents refused to tell them where they came from. Then it all changed when they all suddenly start to phase. Confused about who and what they are they have no idea what is going on. But what'll happen when Izzy is sent to Forks for the Summer?
1. Who Let The Wolves Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **Chapter 1: Who Let The Wolves Out**

 **Izzy's POV**

I honestly had no idea why the hell I had to do this. I didn't want to do this. I had tried to fight it as much as possible. I was being forced to go live with my dad in Forks, Washington for the duration of the Summer.

I had no desire to leave my New York City home right now. It's not that I didn't want to see my dad. I loved my father to pieces. No. The problem was that I didn't want to be away from my pack. The idea of being away from my pack.

Yes, you heard me correctly. I Isabella, well Izzy for short, was part of a pack. A wolf pack. Or whatever the heck we were. There were seven of us. We were all adopted to. We were a bunch of adopted kids that could morph into oversized wolves and had no idea where the hell we came from.

We wished more then anything that our parents would tell us where we came from but for some reason every time one of us brought up the topic they got angry. So eventually we just stopped bringing it up.

That is until those strange Denalis moved here. Their pale complexion and gold eyes were very strange indeed. Not to mention their ice cold skin. Something about them was different and I preferred to avoid them whenever I could.

About two months after their arrival my friend Samuel, or Sam as we called him, was the first to make the Wolfe change. Then it was my cousin Melissa. Then it was my friend Ian. I was the fourth to join. Then my friends Ben, Lisa and Brandon. Four boys and three girls. Sam was our Alpha since he was the first.

None of us could figure out what was happening to us. No matter how hard we tried or how much we researched we just simply could not figure it out.

Now my mother decided that it would be good for me to go spend some quality time with my father. The idea of being separated from my pack made me feel very uneasy and I did not like it at all. What made me feel even more uneasy was being away from Sam.

I still remember what happened the first time he saw me after his change. He kneeled down in front of me like I was some sort of goddess or something. He looked at me like he had been blind his whole life and was seeing the sun for the first time. I didn't understand it until it happened to me. I literally did the same kneeling thing that he did.

After that it was hard to be separate from each other for any length of time. The idea of being away from him for three months depressed me. I could safely say that I was in love with him and he felt the same way about me. He didn't have to say it. That's another thing entirely. We found out that when more then one of us is in wolf form we could hear each other's thoughts. All of our deepest darkest secrets were suddenly out in the open. We had no control over it.

The only thing I would not miss was being stalked and followed by all the humans in New York City. There is no way that seven horse sized wolves would go unnoticed in that city. Even when it's just me I always get noticed right away. Ever since Sam first changed six months ago people took notice. When the rest of us joined over the following months it only drew more and more attention. How we didn't end up on the news yet was completely beyond me. We've certainly popped up on social media sites like Facebook, Instagram, and Twitter. We've even appeared on YouTube.

Now here I was boarding a plane. Headed for a small, boring, and rainy town called Forks, Washington.

 **Please Review**


	2. Forks, Washington

**Chapter 2: Forks, Washington**

 **Izzy's POV**

After five agonizingly long hours the plane finally landed in Seattle. It was a relief to be on the ground again after being trapped in the air for so many hours with some unruly passengers.

One got on my nerves so badly I nearly wolfed out on him and scratched his face off. He even called me a nutcase just because my whole body had started trembling. Somehow I managed to remain calm though.

As soon as I got off I stretched quickly before heading toward the next plane I had to get on. The one that would take me to Port Angeles. At least the flight would be a hell of a lot shorter.

An hour later I landed in Port Angeles. It didn't take me long to get my luggage at least. I spotted my dad among the crowd almost immediately. His jaw actually did drop when he saw me. Of course turning into a wolf had caused me to grow two feet, lose weight, and even gain a bit of muscle on my arms. My change wasn't as drastic as the males in the pack but it was still drastic enough. Especially since the last time I saw him was when he came to visit for Christmas and New Years.

"What happened to you?" he said instead of saying the customary hello.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Growth spurt"

"I'll say. Do I need to be worried about steroids?"

I snickered. "No dad. You don't. Stop worrying so much okay?"

"I'm your dad I'm always going to worry about you"

"Oh dad" I sighed and shook my head.

"Okay lets get these bags loaded into the car and be on our way" I could almost hear the happiness in my dad's voice. It made me feel a little guilty that I hadn't wanted to come here in the first place.

I sighed. I just wished that Sam was here. My Sam. My heart ached for him. He was my own personal sun. Just being around him made me feel happy and complete. What was I going to do? After only a few hours I already missed him terribly.

I decided that as soon as I got the chance I'd go wolf for a bit just to connect with him and everyone else back home. Hopefully they would be in their wolf forms at the same time.

My dad and I stopped at a diner once we got to Forks. I was more then happy to finally sink my teeth into some meat. It felt like forever since I had last eaten. This whole wolf thing had increased my hunger about ten times over.

When we got home my dad reluctantly announced that he had to go to work for a couple of hours. I realized that this would be the perfect opportunity for me to try and get in touch with the pack.

So as soon as I unpacked my bags I went out into the forest to look for a more hidden place to make the change. After a few seconds I exploded into fur and four paws. Silence. Pure silence. Just my luck. Unless wolf telepathy doesn't work when we're far away from each other! Oh god I hope that's not what it is!

I ran far out into the woods as fast as I could. I skidded to a halt when I came across a river. It wasn't the water that called to me though. It was the smell of the deer drinking from the river. They smelled so good. My stomach growled. Lunch had not been enough to satisfy the wolf in me. Deer would definitely do just the trick though.

I charged at the animal without another thought. I let my Wolfe instincts completely take over.I leaped at the animal. I used my brute strength to tackle the animal to the floor before quickly using my teeth to kill the animal. I had started to tear the meat from its bones when I heard someone approaching quickly.

"Hey!" she shouted.

I looked around and saw a bronze haired girl with chocolate brown eyes like mine coming toward me. We had the same eye color and hair color I realized. Actually we looked a lot like each other.

"Stick to hunting on your side of the border will you?!"

The girl was obviously upset. For what reason I did not know. Nor did I understand what she was talking about.

"Wait a minute you're not part of the pack, are you? Jacob would've told me if anyone knew had joined. Who are you?"

I really had no idea what the hell she was talking about. So I just ignored her and went back to eating my kill. I watched her out of the corner of my eye though. She stared at me curiously. How much I wished that I could yell at her to go away and leave me alone.

I barely even listened as she talked to someone named Jacob over the phone. I had gone to drink water from the river when he suddenly appeared. A large russet colored sized wolf. His sheer size alone scared me. In my pack I was the smallest wolf. Sam was the biggest. This guy or girl is even larger then Sam.

I growled at the girl when she started to approach me. My only instinct was to defend my kill. My food that I was being denied.

The other wolf didn't like that only seemed to get pissed off. Really pissed off. At that point my instinct told me to flee the area as fast as I could.

Then another strange thought occurred to me. Or realization I should say. Why couldn't I hear this wolf the way I could hear the rest of my pack mates? I was certain that he was like me so why couldn't I hear him?

 **Please Review**


	3. Mysterious

**Chapter 3: Mysterious**

 **Izzy's POV**

I glanced behind me quickly once I had run a good distance. To my relief I did not see that wolf following me anymore.

Once I got close enough to home, and I was certain that no one would see me, I turned human again. I had an exceptional amount of control over my changes. Well compared to my friends anyway. I even had better control over it then Sam did and he was our leader. He was good at everything. He was the fastest and strongest. Okay maybe that's just my massive crush/love for him speaking. I'm a little biased when it comes to him.

I quickly put some clothes on in my room before anyone could notice that I was naked. That's the one drawback to this ability. Your clothes don't change with you. I've actually destroyed quite a few of my clothes in my human to wolf changing process.

I went to the kitchen to get some more food since I wasn't even able to finish my deer. I just made myself a sandwich. As I was chewing on my sandwich I started to think about that reddish brown wolf again. It was strange that I could not hear him. Why? Wasn't he like me? His sheer size alone was enough to tell me that he was not normal.

That mysterious girl entered my mind quite often as well. Who was she? How did she know that wolf? How did she know what I was? What was she talking about? None of it made any sense at all.

I shook my head as if that would clear any invading thoughts from my mind of any and all possible questions. After eating and washing the dishes that I had dirtied I went back up to my room to take a nap.

When I opened my eyes again I saw that four hours had gone by and it was now six in the evening. Even without my enhanced sense of smell I would have been able to detect the delicious pizza that my dad had ordered.

"Dad you're home" I said once I saw him.

"Yeah sorry about that Izzy. It's been crazy at the hospital these past few weeks. They've been working us pretty good. I only managed to get the morning off because Dr. Cullen agreed to switch shifts with me. He's a good man that guy and an excellent Doctor I might add. We're lucky to have him"

"Well that was nice of him" I said.

"Well I was thinking. Do you want to watch a movie or something?" dad offered.

"Yeah sure dad. That sounds nice"

My dad happily showed me his movie collection. I chose Star Wars. My thoughts kept wondering back to the strange wolf and girl. It nearly made my head hurt. I had to know more about them. I quickly made plans to scour the surrounding area as a wolf again tonight once my dad had fallen asleep.

I waited impatiently as the hours passed by slowly. Then I grew more impatient when it was bed time and I had to wait for my dad to fall asleep. I was getting more and more antsy by the second. So it was a huge relief to me when he finally did fall asleep at precisely ten o clock. I scanned the area surrounding the house with my keen eyesight. I could see nothing.

Seconds later I was running on all fours and howling at the moon. Howling at the moon was something my friends and I had enjoyed doing together just to see who could howl the loudest and longest. Thinking of them sent stabs of pain into my heart.

" _Well don't get to sad without us_ " I skidded to a halt when I heard Ian's voice in my head.

" _Ian what are you still doing up? Isn't it like one in the morning there?_ " I asked.

" _Yes but it's Summer. I don't need to go to sleep at a certain time_ "

I shook my head at this boys thoughts. As long as he didn't get into trouble I guess.

" _Since when do I get in trouble?"_

" _Do you really want me to answer that question?"_

He thought about it for a second before answering no.

" _So how is Sam doing?"_

" _Oh Sammy is doing just peachy_ " Ian tells me in a very sarcastic tone of voice.

Oh boy. We only ever called him Sammy when he was annoying us. Or when we wanted to mess with him. Sammy was a nickname that Sam hated.

" _What's wrong?_ " I asked him.

 _"He's been extremely irritable since you left. It's going to be a long Summer if he keeps this up_ "

" _Well hopefully he'll calm down_ "

I heard something in the distance that made me stop. Then I took off springing at full speed.

" _Izzy what's going on?_ "

 _"I don't know"_

"Edward look there is that wolf Jake and Nessie were telling you about. There he is right there"

I skidded to a halt when I heard a voice talking about me. I skidded to a halt when I saw a teenage girl and teenage boy that was about the same age that I was. He had bronze hair and she had brown hair. Both had gold eyes and pale skin just like the strange Denalis did.

The boy stared at me curiously. I immediately looked down and stared at my white paws. Did I mention that my fur was snowy white?

"He is definitely a shapeshifter alright" the boy said.

"But Edward Jake and Nessie have said that none of the boys are old enough to phase. This doesn't make any sense"

"I don't know what to say but here he-"

Oh my god I am a girl for goodness sakes! A girl!

I could hear Ian snickering in my head.

" _Ian you know it's one of my biggest pet peeves when someone assumes I'm a male"_

 _"I know Izzy know but it's funny"_

"Sorry" the bronze haired boy said. "She. Here she is"

"Edward what are you saying?" the girl asked.

"Bella it seems that the wolf Nessie and Jake encountered earlier is a female. A fact that she is quite adamant about"

Wait a minute how did he know that? It was like he heard what I was thinking or something?

" _That's creepy_ " Ian said.

The two of them were just watching me. Just standing there watching me curiously. It was a little unnerving.

" _I'm going to go tell the others"_

 _"What good will that do when all six of you are in New York and I'm here all by myself?"_

 _"Knowing Sam he will still want to know. You know how much he cares about you Isabella-"_

" _Yeah and if you tell him he'll be on the next flight out here-"_

 _"He's going to find out anyway. Either way I'm telling him now about all of this"_

With that his voice faded from my mind. Meanwhile the two strangers just stood there watching me.

"No. This can't be. This can't be. This can't be" he repeated over and over again.

"Edward what are you talking about?"

"Bella there is seven of them. Seven. Isabella, Ian, Sam. No. It can't be. This must be a coincidence"

The girl went very still.

"What are you saying?"

"Bella please go get the others immediately. Jake, Nessie, the packs, and the rest of the family. This is urgent.

I decided not to stick around to find out what they were talking about.

 **Please Review**


	4. News

**Chapter 4: News**

 **Izzy's POV**

I snuck back into bed just in the nick of time. As soon as I got in bed my father came to check on me. I pretended to be asleep. Oh god I hope he didn't catch me when I was not in bed! I'd have a lot of explaining to do!

I took a deep calming breath. If my dad suspected that I had been out he would have confronted me about it right away I'm sure. With that final thought I settled into a deep slumber.

The only reason I woke up the next morning is because my dad shook my body gently. Just enough to wake me up.

"Dad?" I yawned.

"I'm sorry honey. I have to go to work for a little while. I promise I'll try to get off of work a little early though. That way maybe we can do something together later?"

"Yeah that sounds good dad" I said.

I knew the idea of going back to sleep was useless as soon as the thought entered my mind. Once I was awake that was it.

I stretched my legs and got dressed for the day. I could've sworn I saw a donut shop in town and right now donuts sounded good.

I detangled the mess that was my hair and put it in a ponytail. Then I just put on a little eyeliner before rushing out the door. Right now donuts was more important then makeup.

It didn't take me long to find the donut shop. There were several really big half naked boys there that caught my attention immediately. I mean how can you not notice several really big half naked boys? None of them seemed to notice me though. Not that I cared. No guy could take the place of my Sam.

Once I had my dozen donuts and chocolate milk I sat down at one of the available tables and started eating. My hunger wouldn't be satisfied until I ate every single one.

I was startled when my phone suddenly rang out of the blue. It was my cousin Melissa.

"Hello?"

"Izzy you're not going to believe what happened!" the urgency in her voice scared me.

As soon as she uttered my nickname all of the half naked guys looked at me.

"Melissa what's going on?" I cautiously asked.

"Sam bought plane tickets and he is on his way over there as we speak"

I almost choked on the milk I was drinking.

"He what?!" I yelled.

"When Ian told us what happened he was so worried that he just left without even saying anything to his parents"

"Has Sam completely lost his mind?"

"It seems like it. So he, Ian, and Brandon are on there way over there as we speak"

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"We tried to but he ordered us to stay begin and you know how binding his orders are"

"Yes I know" I replied. Something about an alpha's orders were extremely binding. There was no way that any of us could disobey him if we wanted to.

"I don't understand why the hell he's doing this" I remarked.

"He said and I quote 'she does not have adequate protection on her own out there'"

I could feel the anger slowly building inside of me. Just because I'm physically the smallest in the pack does not mean that I'm some little delicate flower that needs to be watched all the time!

"I'm going to call him right now"

"His phone is off"

"I'll leave a message then" I stated.

I ended the phone call. I scrolled through my contacts list before pressing the screen so hard I was surprised I didn't break my poor phone.

"You are in big trouble mister" I said in an angry voice when his voicemail came on. "Do you hear me? Big trouble. A pack of angry ravenous wolves are going to look tame and cuddly compared to what awaits you when you get here"

I shoved another donut in my mouth as soon as I hung up. Oh I swear that boy was either really crazy or really irritating. Or both.

Speaking of boys, one of the half naked ones that had been staring at me walked up to me.

"Hi there are you okay?" the boy asked.

"I'm fine" I muttered. "A little ticked off maybe, but fine nonetheless" Oh boy was Sam going to hear me when he arrived. I wasn't kidding when I said I was going to make angry ravenous wolves look tame and cuddly.

"Well that's great to hear" he said. "I'm Jacob by the way"

Jacob? Could it be the same wolf Jacob? I shook my head.

"I'm Isabella. Or Izzy as most people call me"

"So Izzy you must be new here. I've never seen you around here before"

"Yeah I'm a new actually. I'm from New York City"

"Really? What brings a New Yorker to small town of Forks if you don't mind my asking?"

"Just visiting my dad for the Summer. Why are you asking me so many questions?"

"I'm just curious about you that's all. We don't get newcomers here to often and when we do it's always a very interesting experience"

"Interesting? How so?" I asked

He smiled at me. "I guess we'll just have to see"

"Who are those guys there staring at me? Are they your friends or what?"

"Yeah they're my friends. Sam, Paul, Embry, Jared, Quil, and Seth"

The first thing I noticed was that his Sam looked an awful lot like my Sam. Like they could be related. Weird.

"Izzy would you like to hang out with us? I promise you we don't bite"

"I, uh, okay"

Jacob looked really happy for some reason.

 **Please Review**


	5. Reunited

**Chapter 5: Reunited**

 **Izzy's POV**

I liked Jacob. I really did. He and his friends seemed nice. Jacob asked me a lot of questions though. Sometimes it felt like he was interrogating me. In a strange kind of way though, I did not mind.

Right now Jacob and I were on our own walking through town.

"So you're adopted huh? That's interesting" he stated when I started to talk about my family.

"Yeah I am. So are most of my friends and my cousin" I explained.

"Really? Now that is really interesting. Do you know anything about your birth parents?" He asked with keen interest.

"Actually no. Not really. I don't know anything about them. None of us do"

"Why is that?" he asked.

"I don't know" I sighed. "I think our parents know something but they won't tell us anything. Actually they get pretty mad whenever we ask them"

"That's weird they should tell you whatever it is that they know Izzy. Why do you think they're not telling you guys anything?"

"To be honest sometimes I feel like they're hiding something. I'm probably just being paranoid but I just can't shake that gut feeling, you know?"

"Well you shouldn't try to shake that feeling Izzy. If you have that gut feeling then there is a reason for it. I think you have every right to know the truth"

"Well what am I supposed to do when my own parents won't tell me the truth?"

"You look elsewhere" he said.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin" I countered. "Where do I start looking for answers when I have no clues to go on?"

"Well Izzy I can tell you one thing. You're a lot closer to the answers you and your friends are seeking here then in New York"

His statements only confused me more and more. Did he know something? Was he that wolf I met in the woods? I couldn't exactly ask or tell him what I could do without sounding like a complete whack job. He'd think I'm insane for sure.

"Do you know something that I don't? Or do you just enjoy confusing the hell out of people?"

His answering grin made me giggle.

"Maybe the answer is both"

I shook my head. "I guess you just enjoy being cryptic"

"Hey why don't-"

A wolf's howl cut through the forest. It wasn't just any wolf either. It was my Sam. I could feel it. I can't explain it but I just knew.

"I'm sorry Jacob I have to go-"

"Wait!" I heard him call after me.

I could hear several wolves howling in the distance.

I took off my clothes before going full on wolf. I let loose a howl of my own.

" _Izzy is that you?_ " That was definitely Sam.

" _Yes it's me!_ By the way you're in enormous trouble! Just wait until I get my paws on you!"

" _I'm just happy you're safe_ "

" _Oh believe me you're going to wish that something had happened to me once I sink my teeth into your flesh!_ "

I sprinted off in the direction that I had heard his howl coming from. Once I caught his scent it got a lot easier. I could smell Ian and Brandon's scents as well.

Finally I spotted him in the distance. A large intimidating looking dark gray wolf. As soon as I laid eyes on him all of the anger seemed to evaporate from my system at once. Only to instantly be replaced by pure happiness.

I skidded to a halt next to him and started licking his face to death. He was quick to give me a few answering licks.

" _You know if this is your version of making angry ravenous wolves look tame then perhaps I should piss you off more often_ "

" _Or maybe I just love you to much to stay angry at you. But that doesn't mean that we won't be having a serious talk about your overreacting to-_ "

" _Overreacting_?" he barked. " _I am not overreacting. There is a strange wolf out here that none of us can here. What if he's dangerous? What if he's not alone?"_

" _I can handle myself"_ I retorted.

 _"And maybe I just missed you too much. I'm finding it next to impossible to stay away from you for any length of time it's strange I know-"_

 _"I know it is. I feel the same way but I can't understand"_

 _"All I know is that I'd die if anything happened to you"_

We started to nuzzle each other affectionately. I could feel my wolf instincts starting to kick in and I knew he could to. If we weren't careful we'd starting mating like the wolves we were. It wouldn't be the first time that's happened. Or even the second. Our wolf friends would be quick to tell agree.

" _A little too quick_ " Sam added.

" _Yeah_ "

" _Ugh you two aren't about to get all horny again are you?"_ Brandon said.

 _"Kind of hard when you and Ian are there invading our thoughts. It was just us two in our wolf forms both times it happened"_

" _Yes and thanks to wolf telepathy we all got to see it_ " Ian added.

If I were human I right then and there I would have blushed deeply.

Just then Ian and Brandon emerged from the woods.

 _"So what're we doing now?_ " I asked.

" _For now. Nothing. We need to find out if there is anyone like us out here"_

 _"There could be. I mean we can't be the only werewolves in existence"_

 _"Look there_ " Brandon said.

We all looked in the direction he was indicating. I recognized a few of them. Bella, Edward, the bronze haired girl whose name I did not know, Jacob, Jacob's friends, and several pale skin gold eyes people that I did not recognize.

" _They look just like those Denalis with the strange pale skin and gold eyes"_ Ian said.

" _They even smell similar_ " Brandon added.

" _That is the boy with the bronze hair is the one that can read minds"_ I said.

" _What about the others?_ " Sam asked.

" _Nothing special about them that I know of anyway"_

I started to walk toward them curiously.

" _Izzy stay back!_ "'Sam commanded. " _All of you stay back"_

" _But_ -"

 _"I mean it!"_ he ordered again.

I instinctively hung my head and tail low as a sign of submission. An alpha's orders can never be ignored no matter how much we want to ignore them.

"Edward which one is the alpha?" The blond haired guy, who I assumed was the leader, asked.

"The large one with the dark gray fur. Sam" Edward answered.

" _They know what we are_ " Sam said.

" _I think so_ " I added. " _We should talk to them_ "

" _I agree_ " Brandon added.

" _Yes_ " Ian chimed in.

" _The other question is do they even want to talk?_ "

"They want to talk with us" Edward said.

"Yes we need to talk" they all said.

 **Please Review**


End file.
